


From Grace

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baten Kaitos Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: The Empire has no need for wings of the heart.





	From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED BATEN KAITOS (please play Baten Kaitos) BUT BASICALLY
> 
> Various countries on floating continents above an earth that's been soiled by a battle between gods. Everyone has "wings of the heart" that manifest and disappear at will, but can carry them across short distances, everyone's wings being different (some are bug-like, or even closer to fins!)
> 
> Very unsurprisingly, Kazuma was kicked out of the imperial family he was illegitimately born into, and taken back to his mother's home continent, Anuenue. Until plot happens, that is.  
> (Dran is a strange non-human construct that seems to have slept in the earth for centuries... mysterious, mysterious)

“We'll handle it,” Chrono yells back as he and Dran take off after the man, “you take care of him.”  
He doesn't have time to answer. Kazumi's already collapsing against him, legs giving again, and by the time he's wrapped his arms around him to keep him stable, they're already gone.  
Around them, the people watching have scattered, scared away by the gunshot and magic. It's only a matter of time before the imperial guard shows up.  
But thankfully, Kazuma still knows Mintaka better than anyone, even years later.  
“Here,” he whispers. “Come on. I'll get you to safety.”  
Kazumi doesn't answer. It's almost like he's gone blank, and Kazuma would be scared that his soul had actually _died_ if it wasn't for the way he's shaking, and the vice grip he still has on Kazuma's arm.  
Common sense would have been to get him home. But there's no way Kazuma will leave him within their reach ever again now, not when he suspects they agreed to this. He of course wasn't welcome there, but if their father was involved, Kazumi being almost master of the house meant nothing.  
No, he'll get his brother out of their filthy imperial hands if it's the last thing he does.  
“Come _on_. Through here.”  
He squeezes between two houses and under some pipes (was Kazumi always this sickly _thin_?) and although Kazumi stumbles and almost falls when they have to crouch, they finally emerge on the other side, unharmed and out of view.  
He leans Kazumi against a round pipe in a shadowed corner, the metal warm but not scalding, and collapses next to him, tension and shock finally crashing through his body as his need to _keep moving_ ebbs out.  
“… are you okay?” he asks, quietly.  
Kazumi doesn't answer. He's still staring in front of him, as if trying to see something that isn't there, as if searching for something.  
As if somehow he could get back what he's lost.  
Slowly, hesitantly, still chillingly sick to his stomach, Kazuma shifts to his knees and wraps his arms around him.  
“I'm sorry…”  
“… Kazuma…” his brother's voice comes, tiny and broken.  
“I'm here. Sorry it took me so long.” He grits his teeth. “If I'd known what they were planning, I—”  
Tears hit his neck, his shoulder.  
“… you'll be okay,” he murmurs, because there's nothing better to hope for at this point. Wings of the heart don't just _grow back_ , there's no way they could grow back. All he can hope for is that Kazumi will survive without them. “You'll be okay.”  
“I'm sorry,” Kazumi sobs quietly, words finally breaking out of him. “You liked them so much… I'm sorry…”  
“Hey. Hey, that's not important right now.”  
“I didn't think you'd ever come back… it didn't matter… I didn't _know_ …”  
“… did they say it'd be painless?”  
No answer. He grits his teeth.  
“Did you _believe them_?”  
“… I don't know.”  
And somehow that's even worse.

_'Bring out your wings, big bro! Come on, please?'_  
_Kazumi smiles, indulgent, and closes his eyes for a second, releasing the white ethereal wings in a soft dew of light. One after the other, they unfold, pure and angelic, their soft feathers unfurling and settling into place, and Kazuma stares, transfixed as always, like he can't believe that such beauty really could be true._  
_Their father would disapprove, of course. The Empire has no need for wings or the power of gods, not when technology is finally on the verge of making mankind self-sufficient, independent, free. But alone with just the two of them, he can't help but indulge, his little brother's excitement as healing to him as it seems to be to Kazuma himself._  
_The white light always seems to make Kazuma's tears stop when he's sad. But in Kazumi's heart, there's a tiny little ember of warmth that grows, too, every time Kazuma reaches to stroke them._  
_At least here, with just the two of them, a part of him has worth. A part of him can be beautiful._  
_'I wish mine were pretty like yours too,' Kazuma sighs, and he smiles, petting his head._  
_'Your wings are pretty too. And they're fluffy and strong. They'll carry you through any hardship, I just know it.'_  
_'You're just saying that to make me feel better,' he pouts._  
_'Not at all. You're just a little chick now,' he says, holding back a giggle when Kazuma pouts harder at the teasing, 'but squirrowls are powerful predators, you know? No matter how fluffy they are.' He smiles, putting all his belief into his face, into the words. 'You'll be stronger than me one day.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Squirrowls are just what it says on the tin. A squirrel/owl hybrid. Had to keep with the Baten Kaitos animal theme.
> 
> Also yes the implication here is that Kazumi's wings were torn out publicly :) he's being a good citizen by showing that it's safe! So others will follow!  
> (they didn't plan on Kazuma and Chrono crashing the party)


End file.
